The Best Prom Ever
by Boolia
Summary: That teenaged milestone is just around the corner, and Candace is ready! Unfortunatly, Suzy and her dog shows up, and ruins her dress! What else could go wrong? How about the Prom DJs being your 2 younger brothers, yikes! Dr. D sows a dress for Vanessa.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Prom Ever

Part 1

"How do like this?" Candace asked her best friend. They were at the Dansville Mall, trying on dresses for the upcoming Prom. The orange haired teenager held up a pretty yellow dress with pink flowers lining the front.

"_That looks fantastic girl_!" Stacy commented. "Go on, _buy it!_ I'll buy it if I didn't already have a dress, but I do. That dress is screaming your name, go ahead and buy it!"

"Couldn't agree with you more Stac!" Candace agreed as she and the girl walked to the checkout register. "I'm buying this and that's…" Then the girls saw a lovely velvet dress on display. It was glittery all over. It seemed to sparkle.

"_Oh… my… gosh_!" Candace stared in awe at the dress. Then a happy grin spread across her face.

"_Forget this_!" She threw the yellow dress aside, and rushed for the velvet one. "This one is far more perfect!" She picked it up and put it across her chest. She looked down and gasped. "Oh my gosh, _this one!_ I'll look _gorgeous _with it on. Jeremy will love me for sure! It's perfect, what a girl dreams a dress should look like, and it's…"

"Pricy." Stacy said, examining the price tag. This snapped Candace out of her fantasy.

_"W-what_?"

"Look at the price." Stacy showed her the price tag. Candace read it out loud.

"_3,000,000 dollars_?"

"That's right. Better stick to the yellow, it's much cheaper." Candace looked at her friend.

"But, but, the velvet one is prettier and fancy! _Errrr_, why do the fanciest ones have to be so darn expensive all the time?"

"Because people want them. I don't blame them, that dress is sooooo darn great on you!" Candace blushed.

"Thanks, I know, doesn't it?"

"_Totally_! Wish we had the money to buy it through." Candace sighed.

"Oh well. This will have to do until my senior prom I guess." She and Stacy left the velvet dress, and took the yellow one to the check-out.

When they checked out, they went outside to where their bikes were, got on, and peddled home.

"_Hay sis_!" Phineas greeted when they entered the house. "Pretty dress."

"Why thank you!" His sister responded. "This dress will help me look _fabulous_ on Prom night with Jeremy, and you two better not mess it up for me! _Capeech?_

"_O-kay_! Phineas shrugged, not sure what his sister meant.

_"Come on Stac_!" Candace called to her. "Let's see how wonderful I look!" Stacy followed her upstairs.

"Before you leave," Phineas told his sister. "Have you seen Perry?"

"_Nope_!" Candace said. "_Don't care, bye-bye_!" The two teens went to Candace's room to try on the dress. Candace shut her door when they were in.

The boys just shrugged, and went outside to think of the day's activity.

"Greetings Perry." The platypus's boss greeted as the agent sat in his chair. "According to our resources, for some unknown strange reason, your nemesis Dr. D has gone to the store and brought a sewing machine, yarn, and sowing needles." Perry's boss shrugged. "Now we don't know why he brought those items. Has he turned into an old granny who passion in life is to sow? We have no clue, and we would like to know. So, go and find out why Agent P: we're counting on you." The platypus saluted, and was off.

Agent P flew his jetpack to D.E.L, and parked his vehicle outside as he went in the open window.

Inside, Perry saw the dresses He paused. Wait a minute; Dr. D wasn't planning to put him in a dress again. He was already one before, there was _no_ way he was going to let the doctor dress him like that again! He _refuses!_

He saw the doctor busing at work with the sowing machine he bought. He was humming "_Githie Githie Goo_" while he worked.

Perry got ready to fight. When Dr. D saw him, he stopped at what he was doing.

"Oh hey Perry the Platypus." He greeted. "Sorry, I have no time to try to rule today, I'm in the middle of making a Prom dress for my sweet girl, Vanessa." Perry stopped his pose, and looked at him. Was he serious?

"Anyways, Perry." His enemy continued. "You can help me. Could you hand me the measureing tape, and stay a while?" Perry gave in, and shrugged. Sure, why not? He didn't have anything better to do. At least he didn't have to stay around Candace as she was getting ready for Prom.

Perry went to the supply cart, got Dr. D a tape measure, and gave it to him. Dr. D took it from him.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus." The doctor thanked him.

The platypus then took a hard covered book entitled "Prom- a Teenaged Milestone", went to a chair, sat down, and began to read. The platypus was eager to know why so many teenagers attended Prom each year and what the big deal was. He read as Dr. D was working on her daughter's dress.

Candace was trying on her dress when the phone rang. The teenager picked it up, and answered.

"Prom psyched teen talking." She spoke dreamily in the phone. "Can I take a message?"

"Candace, its Jeremy." Jeremy greeted on the other end. Candace quickly went back to reality.

"Jeremy,_ hi_!" She greeted. "How's it going? Getting ready for the big night?"

"That's kind of why I'm calling, see my parents are both at work and…"

"_Yeah."_ Candace said dreamily.

"And I'm going to the mall to buy a suit, and Suzy doesn't want to come, and…"

"_Yeah_."

"I can't leave Suzy alone, so…"

"_Yeah._"

"So can you watch Suzy for a while until I find the perfect suit for Prom?"

_"Yeah_." Then she went back to reality. "Wait, what?" She slapped herself in the face. _Not again!_

"Thanks Candace, you're the best." Jeremy hung up. Candace hung up and groaned.

"Oh, why must that girl hunt me? _Why?_!" Then Candace remembered something and calmed down.

"Hey, Suzy will be alone without Jeremy, she's off the clock." She then pumped her fist in by her side excitedly. _"Yes!"_ She then went downstairs to greet her guests.

Before Candace opened the door, she checked her hair. When she was done, she opened the door.

"Hi Jeremy." Candace said sweetly.

"Hey Candace." Jeremy greeted back. "Suzy? Say hello."

"Greetings Candace." The little girl spoke. "We're going to have lots of fun today. I can't wait to get started!" Candace then saw the black panting poodle in her arms.

"Oh." Candace said, laughing a little. "I see you bought your cute dog with you." "How cute." She was about to pet Mizy, when the dog growled, and snapped at her. Candace withdrew her hand before the dog could bite her.

_"Yep!"_ The teenaged girl declared, chucking. "Never changed a bit. What an angel." She then whispered to herself sarcastically. "Angel of _Doom _that is." Jeremy looked confused.

"Candace, are you okay?" Her boyfriend asked.

"_Yep_!" Candace quickly lied. "_Never better_!"

"Okay. Well, I'll be back at five, have fun sis!"

"I will bro!" Little Suzy told him, she waved as he departed. "Bye big bro. I love you and always will." Then she whispered to herself as she narrowed her eyelashes at Candace. "And _no _one will ruin it for me. I'll make sure of it." Mitzy growled at Candace. Candace closed the door.

"Well, what should we do before your awesome brother gets back?" The teenager wanted to know. The little girl grinned, and attacked Candace, the teen screamed. Suzy pinned her to the ground.

"What did I do?" The teenager cried out, frighten. Mizy looked at her madly.

"You taking him to Prom aren't you?" Suzy commanded. "Aren't you?"

"What? Who? What are you taking about?"

"Don't play dumb on me. I'm talking about Jeremy. You're taking him to Prom, aren't you?" Candace didn't speak. Suzy squeezed the teenager's neck gently. _"Aren't you_?"

"_Yes!_!" Candace blurted out. Suzy stopped. "I'm taking your brother to the Prom tomorrow! Just, _please don't hurt me!"_ Suzy got off.

"Very well." She told Candace. The little girl then looked at Candace's dress.

"Is that your Prom dress?"

"_Yes."_

"It looks great on you."

_"Awww_! You really think so?"

"Course I do! It'll be a shame if something bad happens to that dress."

"Yes." Then Candace realized where this was going. "Wait, what are you planning to do with me?"

"Oh nothing much, but my dog might." Candace noticed the two glaring at her evilly. Candace stepped back afraid.

"I-I don't like where this is going. What are you planning?"

"_Get her!"_ Suzy ordered her dog. Mizy obeyed, and bounded after the teenaged girl. Candace screamed, as the two of them chased her into the kitchen.

_"SUZZZZZZZYYYYYYY_!"

Meanwhile, outside the stepbrothers were still thinking of what to do. They herd Candace scream.

"Hmmm, Suzy must be here." Phineas said. "And sounds like she bought her dog."

"_Quite_." Ferb agreed. Then, a blonde lady went to them. The two boys looked at her.

"Um, _hello_!" Phineas greeted. "Why are you here in our backyard?"

"Are you Phineas?" The lady asked. Phineas looked surprised.

"Yes." He admitted. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm Mrs. Ozarick. Head principal of Dansville High School; DHS for short. Your sister Candace told me about you two. She says you two drive her crazy."

"Well, "_crazy_" is not how we're put it. Unlike many other younger siblings towards their older siblings, we're really quite behaved. So, we have no clue what you're talking about. Can we help you?"

"Well, maybe Candace was being dramatic when she said you drive her bonkers." The lady decided. "You know, teenagers with their _crazy _fantasies." She laughed a little. The boys just looked at her, she stopped, and continued.

"Anyways," She said. "Our DJ for the Prom has become ill, and unfortunately we have no one to take his place."

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Phineas asked.

"I know this is quite sudden, but can you two be the DJs to your sister's Prom?"

"Sure." Phineas agreed. "We're be happy to help. Anything for our sister."

"_Great_! See you boys tomorrow." She left the backyard.

_"Bye_!" Phineas and Ferb waved to her. When she was gone, they stopped. Phineas turned to his brother.

"Gosh, Ferb." Phineas said. "Candace will be shocked to hear the news. I know what we're doing tomorrow, come on; let's go tell sis!" The two boys raced inside to tell their sister the news.

"Hope you like your grape juice." Candace said as she put a cup of grape juice by Suzy at the kitchen table.

"Oh don't worry," Suzy reassured her, grinning with a plan up her sleeve. "I will." Candace looked at her.

_"Wait a minute_!" She realized. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Suzy pretended to be shocked.

"What ever do you mean?" She faked. "I would _never _do anything nasty to my brother's friend."

"_Yes you are_! You're scheming something you little bugger, now what is it? Hey wait, doesn't grape juice stain?" Suzy tipped her cup, and grape juice spilled all over Candace's dress! Candace screamed.

_"Oopsie."_ The little girl said. "_My bad!"_

"You _ruined _my Prom dress!"

"Gosh, I'm _soooo _sorry Candace. I didn't mean it. It was an accident, I swear."

"Oh, don't pull that one on me _missy!_ I know it was you, it's _always_ you! Now I have no dress for the Prom, and it's all your fault!" Then the boys came in.

"_Hay Candace_!" Phineas greeted. "Boy, you're never believe the news we're about to tell you." Candace madly turned around.

_"WHAT_?" she snapped. The boys were shocked by this response.

"_Whoa!"_ Phineas observed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Perhaps this is the wrong time." Ferb said. "We'll tell her later when she's calmed down." Candace calmed down. She felt bad at what she did. The boys were about to leave when Candace stopped them.

"No, tell me now. I'm sorry; I was mad, and I let the anger get the best of me. You boys didn't do anything, which is abnormal for you two, so please, just tell me what you want to tell me." Phineas looked at his stepbrother, then back at Candace.

"Sure it won't upset you?" He asked.

"No, but go ahead tell me. This day is already bad enough; go on, what is it?" Phineas took a deep breath and told her.

"Candace, your high school principal came to us in the backyard, and she asked us to do a very important favor. Sis, we're going to be DJs at your Prom isn't that great?" Candace was speechless.

"_What?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"_Bu….Bu…Bu…Bu…Bu_…" Candace muttered.

_"Come on Ferb_!" Phineas encourged his stepbrother. "Let's go online and find some suitable songs for teenagers!" Ferb nodded in agreement, and the two rushed to their room.

Candace was still muttering to herself when all of a sudden she heard a loud rip, and a big tug. She looked down on gasped. Mitzy was biting on her dress!

_"Off little beast_!" she shouted at the poodle. "_Off you_!" The dog obeyed, and jumped off. Candace gasped when she noticed the dog had a piece of her dress in her mouth.

She looked at the mirror, and gasped again. Her dress was ripped all over! The teenager looked like she was going to cry. Suzy pretended to look mad at her dog.

_"Bad dog_!" She pretend scolded. "_Bad, bad dog_! You ruined Candace's Prom!" Mitzy dropped the piece in her mouth, hung her head, and whimpered ashamed. Then the girl looked at her babysitter.

_"Gee Candace_." Suzy said. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean it. I..."

"_Oh SHUT UP_!" Candace screamed in the little girl's face. "You did _so _mean it! You're a little devil monster and always will be! You wanted me far away from your brother, even for the Prom. Well, _YOU GOT YOUR WISH_!" She ran off crying.

"Candace I…" Suzy started. Jeremy called from outside.

_"Suzy_!" He called. "I got ice cream sandwiches waiting in the car!" Suzy then piped up.

_"JEREMY_!" she cried happily. She bolted outside, followed by her dog.

"Oh hi Candace." Jeremy greeted when he saw her. "Ready for pr…" She then noticed her crying. "Candace, what's the matter? Why are you crying? If it's anything, I'm here for you." Candace looked at her boyfriend. This made her even sadder. She couldn't think of another word to say, so she just ran crying to the backyard.

_"Candace_."

_"JEREMY_!" Suzy hugged her brother. "Thank goodness; I missed you so much!" Jeremy looked puzzled at her sister.

"_Suzy!_" He started. "Did you do something to Candace that made her really upset?" Suzy ran for the car.

_"What? No way_!" she lied. "Let's eat our ice cream sandwiches before they melt!" She bucked herself, and unwrapped her dessert, and took a bite.

Jeremy sighed, got in the driver's seat, closed the door, started the engine, and drove away.

_"Finally, I'm done!"_ Dr. D shouted as soon as he was finished. He jumped out of his seat, and held up his finished fuzzy pink dress. It looked like a sweater. It was a pink, fuzzy, itchy, old dress sweater! "It took me 3 hours, but I'm finally finished! And I got my hand stuck in the feeding thingy nine times, but I'm done. _WHOO-WEEE_!" He showed off his masterpiece.

"Think she'll like it Perry the Platypus?" he asked. "After this she'll call me the _'best dad ever'_, what do you think Perry the plat…?" He then looked where Perry was sitting, and noticed that the agent has fallen asleep, book in his lap; he was snoring.

_"Perry the Platypus_!" Dr. D then looked mad. _"Wake up_! Nap time's over, and it didn't even start. I didn't say you can snooze while I worked, _wake up_!"

The platypus immediately woke up. He looked down at the book in his lap. Reading about Prom, teens, and fashion must've made him sleepy and eventually, fall asleep. He never felt so embarrassed. He smiled guilty at the doctor. The doctor tried again.

"Let's try this again." He said. He held it up. Perry got out of his chair, and came for a closer look. "What do you think huh? She'll adore it won't she? She'll say it's the cutest dress ever right? Come on Perry the Platypus, I need your input here pronto! My hands are getting tired of holding this!" The platypus looked at him. He chattered.

"_Oh thank you_!" Dr. D cried putting the dress down by his side. "I don't know what you said, but I know it was positive, right?" The platypus looked unamused at him.

That's not at _all_ what I said! I said the dress was perfect… for a teddy bear tea party! This is the _Prom_, not a silly girly tea party! I spent over three hours on that chair just so I can give you input on your silly lame finished _product_? This was my easiest mission ever! _Seriously,_ that's the best you can _do_? You really need to get your priories in order. _Sheech,_ I may have been sleeping most of the time but I remember reading on what to wear, and fuzzy dress sweaters _aren't_ one of them!

"_Just think_." Doof said, hugging the dress. "When Vinnie sees the dress, she'll say 'oh daddy! I love you! You are the best! Thank you, now I can go to the Prom, knowing my dad did something nice for me. Thank you so…"

Then Doof's apartment door opened. It was Vanessa! Quickly, Doofy hid the dress behind her back as Vanessa approached.

"Vanessa, so nice of you to drop by!" He looked her up and down and gasped. She was wearing the velvet sparkly dress that Candace couldn't afford.

"And I see you picked out a dress already." Her father complimented. "It's very lovely." Vanessa twirled around

"_Gee Dad_." She said. "You really think so?"

"_Yeah_!" Dr. D said. "I do! No boy can resist you now; you were born to wear that dress! You're stylin' girl!" Vanessa laughed a little, and hugged her father. Dr. D smiled, and hugged her back.

"_Thanks dad_! Thanks for not going overboard with this Prom by sowing me a lame dress!" Dr. D laughed to himself.

"_Yeah_!" Vanessa then released herself.

"Well I'm going, _bye dad_!" She went for the door, and twirled again. "Johnny will love me in this dress!" She opened the door, and departed.

Perry looked at his nemesis that looked like he was going to cry. The doctor looked at the platypus agent.

"_Oh no_!" He told the platypus. "I'm not going to end this with tears. _No way! _I don't care that Vanessa picked out a dress lovlier then mine. I…or who am I kidding?" The doctor sat down, dress in hand, and cried in his lap. The agent mammal went beside him to comfort the sad doctor. The platypus patted the doctor's back gently with his hand.

"I spent three plus hours sowing that dress for her." He sobbed. "She didn't even look at the dress I made her but I'm sure she would've hated it. I'm a total failure Perry the Platypus." The platypus continued to pat his nemesis's back consoling him, while the doctor cried and cried.

Dr. D looked at the platypus and offered him the dress. "You wouldn't mind wearing the dress to mend my sprits would you Perry the Platypus?"

The animal agent then went to get his jetpack. _I'm out of here_! He strapped on his transportation, and flew away out the window. Dr. D came to where he took of, and shook his fist angrily.

"That was extremely rude of you Perry the Platypus!" He called. "Leaving your nemesis with a broken heart like this. Let's see how _you_ like it the next time your heart gets broken, and I'll just walk out on you! _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPYUS_!" He continued to cry as Agent P flew away.

Linda saw her daughter crying in the backyard on the nighttime grass. She went by her, and sat down.

"There, there Candace." She comforted her. "What's ever the matter?" Candace looked at her, and stood up.

"Mom, just _look_ at me!" Candace cried. Linda looked at her daughter.

"_Oh dear_!" she said. "Candace, what on earth happened to your dress?"

"Suzy _purposely_ spilled grape juice on me, and her devil dog tore it up! I can't show up to Prom looking like this. One look at it and Jeremy will never talk to me again!" She sat back down depressed. "Oh, I'm a total failure!"

"_Don't say that dear_!" Linda scolded. "No one's a failure in this family!" Candace looked at her.

"_Yes I am mom_!" Candace protested. "I can't show up in this dress. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole special night. I'm hopeless!"

"Honey, you don't need a dress to look pretty."' Candace looked at her mom again.

"What are you _talking_ about mom? That's what Prom is all _about_! Looking pretty to impress your date, spending time, and go dancing with him!" Linda shook her head.

"Sweetie, true beauty lies from _within._ Remember, it what's on the inside that counts, not the outside."

_"Yeah, but_…"

"Don't mind what others think/say about you. The point is just have fun, and be yourself. Jeremy will just love you for that." Candace sniffed.

"You really think so mom?"

"_Think so_? I _know _so!" Candace cheered up, and knew that she was right. She stood up determined.

"Hey, you're _right!_ I _can _just be myself, and everything'll turn out fine." Linda nodded in agreement. The teen hugged her mom; Linda did the same for her.

_"Thanks mom_!" Candace said. "You always have great advice. I always love this parent to child talk; it's always so emotional!" Candace then released herself.

"That's always the job for the parent." Linda told her. "To talk it out, and give out important advice to their kids when they're sad. It's what good parenting is all about." Candace then headed towards the house.

"_I'm off to prepare for tomorrow_!" She said, and then departed inside of the house.

Linda smiled, stood up, and went into the house with her daughter.

The next morning, the family was all at the table eating Fruity Pebbles. Perry was eating his morning fish from his pet bowl. When Candace was done, she wiped her mouth, and excused herself.

"I'm going to Stacy's to help her get ready for Prom." She declared, kissing her parents goodbye. She headed for the door.

"_Bye, love ya_!" Her parents and the boys waved to her as she left.

"_Bye sis!"_ Phineas called, and then looked at her stepbrother.

_"Shoot Ferb_!" He said. "We forgot to show Candace the songs we picked for tonight."

"She can hear them at the Prom." Ferb assured his stepbrother, "They're be our surprise for her."

"_Yeah."_ Phineas agreed. "Candace will be so surprised at the songs we picked. We'll be the best little brothers a sister could ever ask for." They continued eating.

That night, Candace was in her dress she wore to her aunt and uncle's wedding, her hair all in a poufy puff and on her head, a light purple tiara, the way they were at the wedding. She has gone home to dress before the big night.

The teen was looking for her date in the big gymnasium past the other teens and their dates. Sadly, he was no where in sight. She sighed.

"Guess he's not coming." she said. "I went to this Prom for… She looked down at the floor sad. "_nothing_." She was about to go home when she heard Jeremy call her name.

"_Candace!_" Jeremy called. Candace looked up and saw Jeremy among the crowd. She grinned happily. "_Yo Candace, over here_!" The orange haired teen went to her date.

_"Jeremy_!" She said happily. "You made it!"

"Yeah, I did." He said. "Sorry about the little delay. Suzy didn't want me to leave."

"_Typical._" Candace responded.

"_Yeah_." Jeremy agreed. "You know how little kids are sometimes. Never want their older brother/sister to leave. So, want some punch?"

"That'll be swell." So, the two got some punch. They talked as they had some.

"So, I hear your stepbrothers are going to be the DJs." Jeremy said. "That's pretty cool huh?"

_"It sure is!_" Candace faked an agreement.

"So, nice dress."

"_Oh thank you! _It's the dress I wore to my aunt and uncle's wedding."

_"Really_? Well you look lovely in it." The two drunk their punch.

_"Greetings teenagers_!" Phineas spoke into the mike at the DJ station. He and Ferb were dressed as DJs, with their glittery necklaces. Their friends were with them. "I'm Phineas Flynn, this is my stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, and these are our friends; Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. The friends waved as their names were called.

"We're you DJs tonight because the other DJ got sick, so we'll be filling in for him. We'll also Candace's brothers." Everyone cheered as the spotlight shone on Candace. She bowed for them. The spotlight went away.

"Now you may say we're too young to be DJs for a Prom, but it was your principal's idea. To make it clear right away; yes, yes we are too young. But it's for our sister, and we'll do anything for her because we love her and think she's the best." Everyone awed at that. Candace smiled at Phineas as he winked at her with engorgement.

"_Okay everyone_." The boy spoke in the mike. "Get your groove on 'cuz, _it's party time_!" Everyone cheered as they stated to dance to the music.

The songs that the boys picked were: 'One in a Million', 'I wanna Know You', and 'He could be the One' by Wilma Whyomy, 'Forever Young' by Alphaine, 'Kissin' U' by Miranda Cosgrove, 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Fast, and many others.

"Isn't Prom great guys?" Phineas asked while the songs were playing. "It's so romantic and stuff. Our sister seems so happy with Jeremy. I can't wait for our Prom." Isabella sighed dreamily.

"_Neither can I Phineas_!" she said dreamily as she swayed back and forth. "_Neither can I!"_

"I'm going to ask Wendy for my future Prom." Baljeet said. "Her or either Mishti if she comes back from India."

_"Lame_!" Buford complimented. "I'm not going to Prom _ever_!" Baljeet looked at him.

"You may not think so now." He told the bully. "But in a few years when the time comes, you might change your mind when you see that one special girl of your dreams." Buford looked mad at Baljeet, and grabbed him by his shirtcollor.

"Love is for sick puppies like you!" Buford said. "I'll never fall in love, _never_!"

"Okay." Baljeet grinned nervously. "Whatever you say." Buford put him down.

"That's _better."_ He said.

"You look so pretty tonight." Jeremy told Candace as they danced.

"You too." Candace complimented.

"I don't think I want to be with anyone else but you tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

All of a sudden, Jeremy did something to Candace that she thought she'll never receive from him before. The teen boy kissed her on her lips! Candace couldn't believe it, her first kiss from someone she loves besides her parents!

Candace gave thumbs up to Stacy who was with Coltrane. Stacy returned the thumbs up with her own.

All the teens/young adults kept dancing through the night.

"Candace, did you have a nice time at the Prom?" Her mom asked as she went in the door when Jeremy dropped her off.

"_Yeah_." Candace told her as she closed the door behind her. She went to the

Windows, and pulled back the curtains, and looked out. She saw Jeremy as he waved goodbye from his car, and drove away. She aired kissed him goodbye.

"_Yeah_." She repeated to herself. "I had the best Prom of my life."


End file.
